love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Niko puri♥Joshi dou
là bonus CD được trình bày bởi Yazawa Nico. Bài hát nằm trong Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray 5. Và cũng bao gồm trong phiên bản giới hạn của đĩa Blu-ray thứ năm. Nó được phát hành ngày 26 tháng 7, 2013. Bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc bởi Enami Tetsushi, và biên soạn bởi Yamamoto Yuusuke. Danh sách bảnTrack 'Bản chính thức (BCXA-0701)' 'CD/DVD' # # (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Lyrics Rōmaji= Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH! nikoniko Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH! Puriti~GIRL!! Kimegao kibishiku tsuikyuu Arittake no jounetsu o sasagete Tadoritsuita ＼raburii／ Kansei sareta hohoemi Niko♡niko un! Zettai makenai Chiyahoya saretai dake ja Kokoro zashi hiku sugiru ne hantaai Todo no tsumari ＼raburii／ Kanpekina uinku miserun Niko♡niko un! Saikou!! Shiawase o todokemasho kono shunkan o Nikoniko no mirakuru Kimari sugi YEAH! YEAH! Pyon pyoko pyonpyon! Kaawaii Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko Ookiku maware nikoniko todoke Pyon pyoko pyonpyon! Kaawaii Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko Itasa mo honki warui ka honki sa Sore ga ni kono "joshidou" Uru me de nagashime goukaku Tobikiri no aijou ageru wa Koboresouna ＼kyuutii／ Mamoritaku naru hazu deshu Niko♡niko hai! Touzen makenai Dogimagi sasechau gomen Miryokuteki sonna yadana shitteruu Tomedonakute ＼kyuutii／ Ubaitaku naru kuchibiru Niko♡niko hai! Kinshi!! Shiawase o tsukamanakya sou jiriki de Nikoniko wa buki yo Uwamuite YEAH! YEAH! Pyon pyoko pyonpyon! Chiitchai Dakishimete mite yo pyon pyoko Ookina yume mo nikoniko kanau? Pyon pyoko pyonpyon! Chiitchai Dakishimete mite yo pyon pyoko Samukute joutou samui ko wa tsuyoi Korezo ni kono "joshidou" (Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH! nikoniko Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH! Puriti~GIRL!!) Pyon pyoko pyonpyon! Kaawaii Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko Ookiku maware nikoniko todoke Pyon pyoko pyonpyon! Kaawaii Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko Itasa mo honki warui ka honki sa Sore ga ni kono "joshidou" Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH! nikoniko Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH! Puriti~GIRL!! |-| Kanji= にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! にこにこ にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! ぷりてぃ～GIRL!! キメ顔きびしく追及 ありったけの情熱を捧げて たどりついた＼らぶりー／ 完成されたほほえみ にこ♡にこ うん!絶対負けない ちやほやされたいだけじゃ こころざし低すぎるね はんたーい とどのつまり＼らぶりー／ 完璧なウインク見せるん にこ♡にこ うん!最高!! 幸せを届けましょ この瞬間を にこにこのミラクル 決まりすぎ YEAH! YEAH! ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!かーわいいっ 髪の毛がはねて ぴょんぴょこ 大きくまわれ にこにこ届け ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!かーわいいっ 髪の毛がはねて ぴょんぴょこ 痛さも本気 悪いか本気さ それが にこの「女子道」 ウル眼で流し目合格 とびっきりの愛情あげるわ こぼれそうな＼きゅーてぃー／ 守りたくなるはずでしゅ にこ♡にこ はい!当然負けない どぎまぎさせちゃうごめん 魅力的そんなやだな 知ってるー とめどなくて＼きゅーてぃー／ 奪いたくなるくちびる にこ♡にこ はい!禁止!! 幸せをつかまなきゃ そう自力で にこにこは武器よ 上向いて YEAH! YEAH! ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!ちーっちゃいっ 抱きしめてみてよ ぴょんぴょこ 大きな夢も にこにこ叶う? ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!ちーっちゃいっ 抱きしめてみてよ ぴょんぴょこ 寒くて上等 寒いコは強い これぞ にこの「女子道」 (にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! にこにこ にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! ぷりてぃ～GIRL!!) ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!かーわいいっ 髪の毛がはねて ぴょんぴょこ 大きくまわれ にこにこ届け ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!かーわいいっ 髪の毛がはねて ぴょんぴょこ 痛さも本気 悪いか本気さ それが にこの「女子道」 にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! にこにこ にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! ぷりてぃ～GIRL!! |-| English= Nico pretty! Smile, smile! Nico pretty! Yeah! Smile! Nico pretty! Smile, smile! Nico pretty! YEAH! Pretty GIRL!! I vigorously study how to make posed faces. I’ll give you my most special passion! I finally reached being lovely~ With a perfected smile smile smile I won’t ever lose! Simply wanting to be spoiled is such a low motive, really! In the end, I just want to be lovely! I’ll show you my perfected wink smile smile It’s the best! Let’s give you happiness, this time now is my smile smile’s miracle! It’s been settled! YEAH! YEAH! Hoppity hop hop! How cute~ My hair also waves, hoppity hop! Turn and turn, my smile smile will reach you! Hoppity hop hop! How cute~ My hair also waves, hoppity hop! My pain is also real, good or bad it’s real. That is Nico’s Girlish Path! Puppy dog eyes then a seductive glance… victory! I’ll give you my special love! Too much of a cutie! You now feel like watching over me, right? Smile smile yes! I won’t ever lose! Sorry I’m making you so nervous. I know you don’t want me to be too appealing. I’m without a doubt a cutie! You’ll feel like stealing my lips! Smile smile nope! Not allowed! I have to earn my happiness on my own! My smile smile is my weapon! Look up, YEAH! YEAH! Hoppity hop hop! How small~ Try giving me a hug, hoppity hop! Will my smile smile also grant my greatest dream? Hoppity hop hop! How small~ Try giving me a hug, hoppity hop! Acting cold? Great! Cold girls are strong! That too is Nico’s Girlish Path! (Nico pretty! Smile, smile! Nico pretty! Yeah! Smile! Nico pretty! Smile, smile! Nico pretty! YEAH! Pretty GIRL!!) Hoppity hop hop! How cute~ My hair also waves, hoppity hop! Turn and turn, my smile smile will reach you! Hoppity hop hop! How cute~ My hair also waves, hoppity hop! My pain is also real, good or bad it’s real. That is Nico’s Girlish Path! Nico pretty! Smile, smile! Nico pretty! Yeah! Smile! Nico pretty! Smile, smile! Nico pretty! YEAH! Pretty GIRL!! Live Performances *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ Gallery Full Cover: References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s